


A Taste of the Storm, Part 6

by Nightwing37



Series: A Taste of the Storm [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/pseuds/Nightwing37
Summary: With the signal deciphered, Marek and Aurelia are off to Io...
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: A Taste of the Storm [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909825
Kudos: 2





	A Taste of the Storm, Part 6

As the Obsidian streamed through the atmosphere of Io, the massive Pyramid managed to block most of the normal landing zone from view. These were dire times in the universe and having two situations like this going on, almost back to back, would break the spirit and heart of most people. Marek took over the controls from the autopilot in order to find a good place to set down.  
“What are we looking at?”  
Cid punched up a small globe showing the moon in all of its glory. Aurelia and Feyla spun the globe back and forth plotting multiple points on it in a flurry of motions. She then came forward and pointed at the outcropping about a kilometer outside of the normal drop range. Marek nodded and pulled hard on the thrusters in order to slow down their movement and give him a chance to maneuver into a better setting angle for the ship due to its length and need for a little more directional thrust than most other ships in the Vanguard.  
“Why did you have to pick this ship to have Mar?”  
“Because I won it in a game from Kalen-4. How was I to know she was serious about giving me the thing?”  
“But did you need to take it from her?”  
“I gave her my Nighthawk and a thousand glimmer for the thing out of gratitude. She took the ship and rejected the glimmer.”  
Aurelia huffed some of her hair out of the way of her face before looking up and seeing the clouds part as the Obsidian moved to an almost stationary position. The vertical thrusters began to fire as they slowly set down the large winged beast. It appeared much like a relic of the early twentieth century military complex in the Western Hemisphere. She was surprised it could still fly, but the insides and even the paint job on it showed love, care, and great attention to detail. A few small beds were located on the sides of the ship and the rest of the space was for storage and seating space. A home away from home that allowed for a bit of freedom for the wayward Hunter. She never felt closed off by being inside of a ship, but was thankful when they finally felt the jostling as the landing gear touched ground and recoiled.  
“The atmosphere has been slightly altered in this area due to the Pyramids. Whatever fuels them or protects them is emanating a slightly different form of radiation into the space around them. Helmets are absolutely required, it’s not like the situation with the moon.”  
The pair grabbed their helmets from a small cubby near the armory in the ship. After strapping them on and making sure the optics were set and linked with their ghosts, they began to grab what they needed from the weapons and armor in the cage of the ship.  
“What are you bringing this time Mar?”  
“You know me, a little Bad Juju for fun and a sniper for long range. Maybe a machine gun or grenade launcher for something heavy. Cid, did you bring everything from the vault?”  
“I sure did! I emptied everything out, just like you asked. Also, Feyla brought all of Aurelia’s weaponry here.”  
“What’s on the menu today Aur? You bringing the heavy stuff?”  
The young guardian looked over all of the options she had for her gear and smiled under her helmet as she saw exactly what she needed and wanted to use.  
“Shotgun for close range, sniper for range and...a sword for fun.”  
Marek looked as she peeled the large, cleaver-like blade from a hiding place and placed it upon a latch on the back of her robes for holding in place. He trusted her instincts and felt that this was as good as it was going to get. He finally reached in and grabbed a heavy machine gun he had gotten in one of the competitions that guardians tend to have. It was more of a mini gun, but it was going to keep them both safe with a few extras that it had packed in it by Banshee. They took every scrap of ammunition for their weapons of choice and headed outside to survey the larger distance.  
“They’re down there, you can already see the drop ships coming through and the Ketch is poised on the far side.”  
Aurelia pointed to a location far outside of noticeable vision, but due to the satellite systems nearby and the optics in their helmets, they both were able to see the tiny heat signatures and the movement of the foreign objects floating in and out of the air as they came to rest nearby. Marek grit his teeth before noticing a new wrinkle to their plan.  
“Shit, Aur, Cid, Feyla; take a look at about 11 o’clock, on the cliff above their landing site.”  
The small crew studied the location and noticed the same issue: a small guardian craft, heavily damaged. It had landed in the rocks near the zone, but no semblance of a distress signal was picked up on any channel. The group began to trek quickly the three or four clicks towards a safe space within clear view of the problem site.  
“We have to…”  
“We have to finish this. Whatever is there needs to go, but we also need to see if they are alive. We have to hope they are, but this may be one of the mixed crew with non-ghost humans and awoken who decided to help.”  
Aurelia grit her teeth and could tell that Marek was stressed. He preferred simple and easy plans. These extra bodies? They just created more issues in his head. As they got closer to the location on the cliffs, they set down and took out their sniper rifles in order to scan the situation. The sensors picked up a heavily damaged guardian, but he wasn’t healing. When they looked around with the thermal scope, it was clear why.  
“Cid. I need my bow and arrow. We need this quiet.”  
“You’ll lose range on it Mar. It’s too dangerous.”  
“I’ll need to get a bit closer, but those vandals are causing him to be unable to call his ghost. He needs help and we need to give it to him. Keep an eye and if we need to go loud, then so be it. Just watch my back.”  
Aurelia, grabbed his arm before he began to sneak away with his newly transmatted bow and arrow in tow. A quiet weapon, it was the only thing besides a throwing knife or fist he could really use to keep noise to a minimum. She tapped her helmet against his and scooted his rifle next to her while she set up in position.  
Marek began the trek along the small and winding path to get to the heat signature that was clearly human on his sensors. Four vandals outside the craft and some others hiding nearby were all that was stopping this person being taken care of from their injuries and possibly being able to lend them a hand in dealing with this problem.  
The sheer face of the clift left little space to cling or fold himself into. The wind whipped by him as the ships arrived and departed with blasts of their engines almost pushing him deeper into the rocky pathway. He scooted bit by bit, attempting to stay one step ahead of the patrols and the smaller groups of Fallen located on guard. As he got into position, Cid went into his hidden place in order to stay safe.  
“Guess it’s time.”  
Marek laid in wait as two of the Fallen Dregs walked past an outcropping he was atop of. Aurelia watched through her scope as he took out his knife from its holster and dropped out of sight and onto them. Landing on the first and driving it to the ground before grabbing its partner and driving the blade into its throat. As it bled out he reached down and snapped the neck of the downed enemy.  
The vandals were closing in while he got into a clear line of sight. He tagged them with his visor and determined the best order of execution. A rock came whizzing past the head of the last vandal on the far side, causing it and a friend to move around a corner to investigate. The other three were in prime condition. The arrows came quick and silent for their targets. They all slowly sank to the ground as their vital organs had been punctured by the steel-tipped projectiles. He set up for the other two and watched as they went back down into the small ravine. He stayed low and attempted to get close to the two, yet he ducked as a shot rang out and a corpse slid off his back. A cloaked guard had been following him and had been dispatched by his distant assistant. As he looked over towards her scope, he heard the sounds of Fallen screaming and calling as they readied their guns and sent wire rifle bolts in both directions. So much for being quiet...


End file.
